Spooky Ship
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: John wants to do something spooky for Halloween, but his boyfriend won't do it, at least until he gives in to John. Will they make it out of the event unscaved? I own no one in this fic, and its a drabble I did for roleplay.


Spooky Ship

John and Stephen were at home, as the spooky holiday was coming up soon. The two of them were planning to hand out candy to the young kids, but John wanted to go on a spooky ship. He has been craving this for some time now, but trying to get his boyfriend to tag along with him was a problem. He was saying things like, "I don't want to miss the cute kids," or "I don't want to get on a boat."

Sighing just a bit, John had to try and bribe his boyfriend to join him. So he walked into the kitchen. "Hey babe, can we go to the ships please? I really want to go." He had a pout on his face. It was too cute for anyone to ignore.

Turning around, Stephen saw the cute pout on his boyfriends face. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he heard what his lover said. "You really want to go, don't you Johnny boy?" He asked.

"Yes, I really do," he spoke quietly, trying to keep the pout on his face, and not to bust a gut.

A sigh escaped the Irish man, "Alright fella. We can go to this spooky ship thing you been wantin' ta see."

Hearing what his boyfriend said, John smiled as he ran and hugged his boyfriend, almost knocking him over. "Thank you baby! Show starts tonight."

Later that night, Stephen and John were dressed and ready to go. Stephen was still feeling a bit weird about this, and who wouldn't be. While holding John's hand, Stephen wound up gripping it tight, tight enough John would lose circulation in his fingers.

Looking over at his boyfriend, "Stephen, are you okay?" John asked, trying to loosen the grip between hands.

Stephen was out of it for a bit, until he felt that he had a tight grip on his boyfriend's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry fella." He loosened the grip on his hand. "Nerves must be starting to show."

"Babe, everything will be fine. We aren't going to die on the boat. Come on." John began tugging at his lover's arm, to get him to move further up the line.

Reaching the ticket booth, John pulled out his wallet and paid for the tickets for the both of them. "You can really feel the spirit, can't you babe?" John asked, looking at Stephen, who was pale in the face, paler than the color of his natural skin. "Babe?"

Stephen slowly raised his finger, pointing straight ahead of them as a ghost was floating in air. It seemed like it was part of the show, until it swooped down and knocked John and Stephen off their feet. "What the hell was that? That isn't on the show." John quickly grabbed the map that was to show where they were going.

All Stephen could do was grip onto his boyfriend. "Home."

Hearing what his boyfriend said, John shook his head. "I already paid for the tickets. You got me baby. I'm right here." He grasped his boyfriends hand as he stood up and pulled him up. "Come on." He led the way further onto the ship, following the directions on the map.

Seeing one thing that was odd, on the map it didn't show a painted symbol that was on the ship. "What is this? Is this really a tour?" He asked himself quietly, feeling Stephen grab at his hand tighter. He went to turn around to head back to the person that was selling tickets, but that door was shut and wasn't able to reopen. "Fuck," John muttered to himself. "Come on babe, got to get through this."

Stephen pouted just like John did when John was asking him to come to this shindig. "John, can't we get off some other way?" He asked.

Looking at the map, John tried to figure out how to read it now. "Oh great, a language changing map." He crumbled it up and threw it across the room.

The crumbled up map flattened itself out and slid right in front of John's feet. "The fuck?" He asked as he picked the map up. "I guess we have to finish the quest." John felt really annoyed by this, and sorry that his boyfriend had to do it with him, since there was no back way out.

Following the rest of the instructions on the map, John and Stephen made their way through the ship. Stephen got scared a few times and gripped onto John tightly. John did his best to keep his lover calm.

Once off the ship, both John and Stephen vowed not to go on another spooky ship…again.


End file.
